shadowlandslfandomcom-20200214-history
Nature Spirits
Nature Spirits -Shamans can conjure the spirits of nature, drawing them from the essence of a location such as a forest, a pond or a city block. -Shamans don't require any kind of preparation for their conjuring of spirits, however they are limited in /where/ they can conjure and use their spirits. They are able to conjure up a spirit on the spot, as long as they are within the spirit's domain. -Each spirit has a "domain" that it is attached to. A Forest Spirit can only be summoned in a forest, and can only use its powers on things that are in the forest. If the Shaman leaves the spirit's "domain" the spirit no longer owes the Shaman any services. -Shamen cannot conjure spirits in a domain that has been tainted or polluted, or at least may find it very difficult. A river that has been filled with toxic sewage, for example, cannot have a River Spirit drawn fourth from it. Powers of Nature Spirits -All Nature Spirits are able to either cause or prevent "accidents" within their domain. For a City Spirit this may be things such as power transformers blowing out, car accidents, or rogue bike messengers (whatever is appropriate to the area), and a Mountain Spirit may be able to cause rock slides or tunnel collapses. -All Nature Spirits are able to hide themselves or other people and objects within their domain. This is a form of camouflage, not invisibility, though it is a very powerful camouflage. -All Nature Spirits are also able to seek out any person or thing within their domain, though attempts to hide (physically if it is non-magical) or astrally (if active on the Astral at the time) can try to hide from the spirit's searches. -All Nature Spirits are able to confuse those within their domain, making them unable to find their way around. This can be as minor as being unable to find the exit to a building, or constantly walking in circles in the forest, to walking straight off a cliff or into a furnace. -All of the above powers count as a single service paid to the conjuring Shaman for each use (every object to be found or hidden and every accident caused). Spirits of Man These are those spirits which are conjured from environments created by humanity, not nature. Unlike normal nature spirits, what is "toxic" for these spirits has little to do with pollution or toxins. These are conjured from the emotional energy of the humans who live and work in the area; their emotions, hope and general liveliness is what allows these spirits to exist. An area becomes toxic to these spirits when it is filled with too much crushing despair, terror or dehumanizing monotony. City Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: City Block -These are the spirits of a particular city block, plaza or other open area in a city or settlement. -May take the form of cars, mailboxes, piles of trash, whatever is appropriate to the area of the city it is being conjured from. They may even appear as humanoid clusters of various bits of street junk. -Able to fill any within their domain with an incredible sense of fear and dread, making them want nothing more than to get away. Hearth Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: Building -These are the spirits of a building or residence. -Will generally take the form of some manner of person dressing and acting like they are from the era in which the building was constructed. Sometimes, they may adapt more to the nature of the building than its construction, such as a popular night club's spirit manifesting as a DJ or excited club goer. -Can confuse those in their domain, causing them to wander about aimlessly. This may cause intruders to bump into walls inside the building, or think a closet is the door to outside. //Spirits of the Land\\ These are spirits conjured from the ground beneath one's feet. All Spirits of the Land have the "Really Strong" and "Fortitude" character traits automatically. There are few land spirits that can be conjured in the Seattle Metroplex, and their domains are generally small. Forest Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: Forest or "green" area. -About the only Spirit of the Land to be found in the parts of Seattle active in the sim, generally only conjured from gardens Downtown (Redmond's soil is generally too poisoned by pollution to support a Forest Spirit). -Can cause those standing inside its domain to randomly wander about, possibly tripping or bumping into trees. //Spirits of the Water\\ Unfortunately, there are few bodies of water large and pure enough in the Seattle Metroplex to conjure a water spirit from. //Spirits of the Sky\\ These are spirits ripped from the air above or around you. These spirits are unable to physically touch anything, as they lack a substantial form, even when manifested. These spirits all possess the "Really Fast" character trait. Conjuring these spirits may depend on weather conditions and may be hard in areas with lots of industrial pollution. Mist Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: Fog or mist -Appears as a cloud of thick fog or vapors. -Cannot search their domain for people or objects as other nature spirits can. Storm Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: Under a cloudy sky -Manifests as a rolling storm cloud or any number of mythological storm or thunder based creatures. -Able to fill any within their domain with an incredible sense of fear and dread, making them want nothing more than to get away and find the nearest "safe" place. -Lack the normal Nature Spirit abilities to cause/prevent accidents and to search their domain for particular people or objects. -When on the astral planes or when manifested physically, Storm Spirits are able to create bolts of electricity. Wind Spirit Drain: 2 Domain: Under the open sky, clear or not. -Appears as swirling clouds or strong gusts of cool air.